Anywhere But Here
by themodernage
Summary: No one has the right to break two people apart especially when they both love each other deeply. Carlos/Logan.


Well first i wanna say, Yayyyy! Hannukah is tomorrow and i finally get to see my mommy:) although im not so excited to see my aunt 'cause she'll probably make me read from the bible lol. i forgot to say i know its not really tomorrow but when i was a little girl i youst to mistake the date a lot an soon my family joked about it all the time so i just choose the date and usually its the day before lol. but anyways i've been reading a lot of forbidden love stories and well this is what i came up with. Sooo i hope you guys enjoy it and forgive me for any misspelled grammar.

Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p>He doesn't know exactly when it all started all he knew was that he took part in it. Him, along with his father, his grandfather, his great grandfather and his ancestors before him all went along with it. Of course it wasn't as hard for him seeing as the girl he was arranged to marry became his best friend and overtime he genuinely grew to love her. Unfortunately not everyone was so lucky.<p>

The tradition was very simple. When the couple was expecting their first born child they would need to find another family who was also having their first born. The expecting couples would talk and soon enough they would agree to an arranged marriage between their first borns. It wasn't always that easy and would become quite a challenge when the mother expecting the girl would soon find out it was a boy. Despite the 'bad luck', which was considered more like good luck, the parents would still go along with the arrangement. They would see it as a test of loyalty to see if they would stay true to their word and if they did the future marriage would be full of eternal love.

A few months after the Garcias' honeymoon Mrs. Garcia was rejoiced with the news that she was expecting. When Mr. Garcia, who was now Officer Garcia, found out he was filled with joy. Then sudden realization hit him. He was was having a first born, a first born who was inherited to the tradition.

Officer Garcia spent weeks out on the streets looking for a perfect candidate. He spent two months searching with no such luck. One day at the local grocery store looking for some corn dogs, a request from Mrs. Garcia, he bumped into his next door neighboor Mr. Diamond who had a huge smile on his face. He raised an eyebrow at the man he had never seen him with a smile actually hes never seen him happy at all. He was rocking back and forth on his heels full of excitement and suddenly blurting out 'Brooke is pregnant! Im going to be a daddy!'. Officer Garcia was shocked they didn't speak to each other besides the occasional 'Hellos' or 'Good Mornings' when they would go and get the mail at the exact time. He was surprised. Then he realized this was a sign, it had to be, the Diamonds were perfect. The next day the Diamonds were at the Garcias; and that's when Officer Garcia came to them with the proposition. After a few moments of silence he was full of relief when the Diamonds agreed.

So it was settled little Carlos and little Jamie were to get married when they were old enough.

Seven months later baby Carlos was the first to arrive and the Garcias couldn't have been any happier. Two months later it was the Diamonds turn to welcome their new baby girl. During labor Mr. Diamond was expecting the beautiful cries of his new baby girl. Well he heard the crying but it sounded more like a. . . boy. He was shocked they were expecting a girl not a boy now this didn't mean he wouldn't love his baby boy any less. In fact he liked the idea of having a boy. The only thing was the agreement. They made an agreement with the Garcias. . . they were both boys they couldn't go through with it. . . could they?

Officer Garcia was disappointed both new borns turned out to be boys. He couldnt back out now he agreed to go through with this and he was going to do it. The Diamonds were a little hesitant at first this meant no grandchildren. Despite the insecurities they continued on with the plan.

Carlos and now newly named James were to get married no matter what.

The Garcias and the Diamonds did everything together never leaving the other out. Soon Officer Garcia found that this wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Carlos was a little. . . different, but in this case it was actually good. After James' 11th bithday Joanne announced that she was relocating due to the rising popularity of the cosmetic company she owned. So as the Diamonds made their way to the new state Minnesota the Garcias followed.

It was cold and full of snow and frankly Carlos and James didn't like it. Not everything was that bad, it could have been much worse. There Carlos was standing in front of the new two story house staring when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Carlos didn't understand at the time why his heart fluttered or why his cheeks burned hot despite the excessive amount of cold or why his heart suddenly skipped a beat when this boy introduced himself as Logan, but he kind of liked it. . . he kind of liked _him_. He ignored the feeling though, but didnt. He saw the whole interaction and didn't like it one bit.

As months went by Carlos and Logan started to spend more and more time together, more than they should have. Officer Garcia saw this and used the excuse that his friendship with James was drifting off and they should spend more time together. Alone. No one else. Just the two of them.

Carlos being as curious as he was would always ask _why_. . .

Why can't Logan go with us?

Why do I always have to hang out with James?

Why can't I hang out with Logan?

Why. . . Why. . . _Why_. . .

Officer Garcia was getting tired of it. But he understood, Carlos was still young, he still had time. He tolerated for Carlos, but he couldn't control the anger that was boiling inside of him as he watched Carlos gently lay his head on Logans' shoulder. He watched as both boys blushed at the sudden interaction. He wanted to pull both boys apart and kick Logan out preventing him from ever coming near Carlos again. But he didnt, he still had time.

He doesnt know exactly when it all started all he knew was that his past ancestors from many generations before never broke the tradition.

No way in hell would his son be the first.


End file.
